I'll Help You China
by ChInA-MuSuMe38
Summary: On one rainy day, Okita Sougo slacks off at the park and founds a majorly injured China who was beaten up by the Harusame Pirates and by her Baka Aniki. Unexpectedly, the Sadist helps her in getting back her Onii-chan and restore their sister and brother relationship. Rated T for Language. EnJoY and PlEaSe ReViEw OnEgAi
1. Rain

**A/N This is the first time I've wrote a fanfiction. So please bear with me. Arigatou. Anyways, DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GINTAMA**

\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/

**I'll Help You China-CHAPTER 1**

Okita Sougo didn't like the rain. He didn't like how the raindrops soak his Shinsengumi uniform nor how the raindrops flow freely from his smooth light brown bair, to his crimson eyes, to his lips and to the end of his handsome face. This melancholic atmosphere reminded him of the day his angelic and beloved sister, Okita Mitsuba, who died of Tuberculosis a few years ago. This incident left a deep scar on Sougo and he'd be distressed if he talks about it.

He was really different from a certain orange-haired amanto girl, Kagura, his rival whom enjoys the rain. They would fight at the sight of each other's faces and would brawl as fast as lightning. Although Okita wouldn't admit it but China amuses him. China's ocean blue eyes, pink lips, fair and delicate skin, small figure which makes her so cute that you want to just squeeze her, all of those things amuses him especially her strong-willed personality and her charming smile. Oh how he wished that she would show thst smile to him and not whenever Danna's around.

Wait, was he jealous? Okita mentally slapped himself for thinking all about that idiotic China. He remembered that the mayo freak and gorilla assigned him to go on patrol on this rainy day. He wanted to just kill that damn idiot Hijibaka but his attempts fails everytime. Maybe his sister didn't want Hijikata to go yet.

Okita strolled around the park to slack off and tried to enjoy at least a bit of the rain. But it didn' t work and he just decided to go the HQ and try to make Hijikata's day horrible. He'd love the words "Hijikata" and "dead" being put together. But on the way through the park's exit, he caught a glimpse of orange and red despite the fog. It reminded him of China but he shrugged it off and continued walking.

'What if it really is China?' Okita ran back to where he last saw her. Footsteps can be heard thumping in the rain.

\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/

**I promise to update as soon as possible. :3 Please review**


	2. Found

**A/N Thanks for reviewing. I made this chapter a bit longer than the first.**

**Grr...I wish Gintama had more episodes that had OkiKagu moments...Well, anyways, DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GINTAMA**

\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/

**CHAPTER 2**

'This can't be happening. China's strong. She can beat anyone into a pulp. She's the strongest girl I've ever met. She can't afford to lose to any wimp. Tch, why I am I worried about her, she's my rival. But I've gotta help her now.

Okita saw the orange-haired amanto girl fainted, lying on the ground wet, helpless and cuts and bruises scattered all over her small body. Her red Chinese dress was torn and wet. Her hair was not untied. He noticed that this part of the park was damaged like giant monsters just had a brawl. Her arms, legs, and face had deep cuts and black bruises. Now, he's getting more worried. Okita checked her pulse and there was no heart beating.

"China."

There was no response. Okita was shocked; he didn't know what to do. Is China really dead?

"Oi China, wake up! If you don't wake up I'll eat all your sukonbu."

Still there was no response. He collapsed to his knees and started pushing the girl like an impatient young child waking up his mother for her to cook breakfast.

"Stop pretending you're dead idiot! I thought you wanted to beat me? Are you becoming weak and cowardly? I thought you were a strong and ugly alien girl. I guess I was wrong."

Silence filled the air. Raindrops falling. He was getting impatient. If China's really dead he'd be quite lonely. He won't have a rival to tease, fight, argue and to have fun with. He didn't want to lose another important person. He bowed his head down, his light brown locks covering his handsome face upon the thought of that.

"Wake up Kagura!"

China flinched and started to move. The boy was wide eyed and immediately placed her delicate head on his lap. The orange-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows and opened her right eye.

"*grunt* Shut...up...Sadist...I'm...not...weak...and...a...coward...And...I'm...not...ugly."

Hope flickered once more in his heart. He was glad that she's alive. A stray tear fell from his eyes. Thanks to the rain, China couldn't see it. His lips formed a sly smile and then suddenly he became serious.

"China, who did this to you?!"

"I'll...tell...you...later...but... right...now... I...need...to...sleep... I'm... tired."

The alien girl closed her eyes and was drifted to a deep sleep. Sougo's question was left unanswered. If he knew who did this to her, he would kill that bastard mercilessly. He then realized China needed to be treated immediately. He placed her in his arms and caressed her face and he stood up and carried China like how a prince would carry his princess and started to walk to Danna's place.

Shimura Shinpachi, was busy cleaning their so-called home, washing the dishes, washing the clothes while worrying about Kagura. Sadaharu, Kagura's dog, was sleeping peacefully. And Sakata Gintoki, Kagura's so-called father, was lazily lying on the couch reading his beloved latest issue of Jump which he bought this morning.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan's not home yet. It's still raining outside and it's already late." Shinpachi stared at the window. Sadaharu was curiously eavesdropping on them; he was worried of his mistress.

"Maybe Kagura's just playing under the rain, don't worry she'll come back eventually." Gin flipped another page of his Jump and continued reading. Shinpachi was irritated and thought of a plan to make Gintoki worried and then he smirked.

"Gin-san, maybe someone took away Kagura's innocence?!" Gintoki flinched and became wide eyed. He threw his Jump forcibly and stood up.

"Let's go find my daughter and kill that bastard who took her innocence!" Fire was evident in his eyes and Shinpachi laughed.

"I was just joking Gin-san to make you worry a bit about Kagura."

"Grr...Megane, you've almost caused me a heart attack!"

*Knock, knock*

"Maybe that's Kagura, come on lets go get the door."

Gintoki walked to the door, Shinpachi following, and then he slid the door. There he saw Sougo carrying a wounded Kagura, they both were soaked because of the rain.

"Danna take good care of China." Okita said with his usual deadpanned voice.

"Souchirou-kun what the hell happened to Kagura?!" Gintoki snatched poor Kagura from Sougo's arms.

"I don't know. I just saw her lying on the ground in the park. That part of the park was damaged pretty badly like she just fought someone." His bangs covered his face and then he looked at Kagura.

"Please take care of China." He then started to leave slowly back to the Shinsengumi HQ.

"Matte, Okita-san please come inside. You're all soaked, you might catch a cold. Besides, you're worried about Kagura-chan right?" Shinpachi wanted Okita to watch over Kagura and offered him to stay at the Yorozuya's.

"Yeah." He quietly said and followed Danna and Megane back inside.

\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/

**I'll update as soon as possible-aru I hope I don't run out with ideas-aru. Well, please review and see you later-aru.**

**Now, I'm talking like Kagura :3**


	3. Aniki

**A/N: Dozo~~Here's the 3rd Chapter minna. Sorry if updated a little bit late because I was focusing on school that thing Christmas Vacation's coming-aru. Anyways, DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN GINTAMA-aru.**

\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/

**CHAPTER 3**

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, Zura, Kyuu-chan,minna!"

Sorrowful screams and sobbing of a Yato girl was heard around the bloody battlefield. Tears dwelled up in her ocean blue eyes when she saw her precious friends lying dead. All of her precious memories with them played in her mind like a movie. She remembered how Yorozuya was formed, their different adventures and how she met all of her friends here on Earth.

They all died because the compassion they have to protect her. To protect her from her stupid Yato blood and live a life as a murderer. They wouldn't let her be the one to kill her brother and live in this world with regret. Kagura's hatred for her Aniki grew more and more. But still she wanted to save him and bring back her beloved brother to sanity.

"China…run…"

'Sadist? The Sadist is still alive?' She watched as Okita tried to stood up despite how badly injured he is.

Then…BANG!

"Onii-chan, don't hurt him!" Kamui firmly grasped onto Okita's collar and raised him up.

"I told you Kagura, the Yato clan doesn't need useless and weak comrades." Kamui's about to strike his final blow.

"Kamui , stop!"

\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/

"Kamui!"

Gasping Kagura woke up and found herself in a bed in Yorozuya (Probably Gin-chan's room). Bandages were wrapped around her body and she noticed that she wore her favorite red cheongsam.

"What? That was a dream?" She slid her hand across her hair and hears someone familiar.

"Oi China, who is this Kamui guy?"

'Ughh! Of all persons, the Sadist is the least person I want to about my brother with. It could have been Anego, Gin-chan , Shinpachi or even Zura. Maybe he'll just laugh and misunderstand my feelings. Wait, maybe it isn't so bad. What am I thinking?' Kagura mentally slapped herself.

"It's none of your business. And why do you ask-aru?" Kagura pouted and her eyes scanned on the room looking for anything to eat.

"Because you kept on mentioning his name in your sleep." Kagura took a peek at Sougo and noticed a tint of pink was evident on his cheeks and she smirked.

"Jealous, are we-aru?" Teased Kagura.

"Tell me or I will not give you this pack of sukonbu." Okita raised a pack of sukonbu **(A/N: I wonder where he got it?) **which caused Kagura's stomach to create a rumbling sound.

"Fine, he's my stupid Aniki." She greedily took the pack of sokunbu from Okita's hands and gobbled it up.

"Aniki? Why are you formal? And you've never told me you had one before."

"I call him Aniki because he's my big brother.

And here are the reasons of why I didn't tell you:

I've never remembered we were close friends.

Because I never wanted to talk about it.

Why should I bother to tell you?"

"Ouch China, you've hurt this poor policemen's heart. I'm afraid I will have to arrest you." A sudden realization occurred.

"Oi China, who attacked you yesterday?" Kagura stopped eating for a while and she suddenly looked serious.

"Baka A...ni..ki."

"Why did your precious elder brother attacked you? I thought elder siblings supposed to take care of their younger siblings?!"

"But our family's quite different." Kagura said with a melancholic tone, she really wanted to end this conversation and just eat. A single teardrop fell from her eyes.

"Kagura-chan are you awake? Can you come out for a bit? We have sukonbu and rice on the table. And Sadaharu also misses you."

Kagura wiped her teardrop and followed Shinpachi's voice outside the room and hugged Sadaharu happily. Sadaharu licked her mistress's face and tackled her to the floor. Sougo followed her outside. Megane was grinning while sweeping the Yorozuya floors. Shinpachi was quite relieved that Kagura-chan's fine today. But where's Gin-chan?

"Kagura, my daughter, I'm so glad you're okay!" Gin-chan hugged Kagura so tightly and swung her around. **(A/N: Father and daughter bonding time.)**

"Gin-chan!"

Both we're smiling like idiots. This scene is like a father and daughter reunited after a long time. Unbeknownst to them, a particular 1st division captain of the Shinsengumi had his vein popped, a dark aura around him.

"Danna, about what happened yesterday."

Luckily he had a plan to stop it and brought a different topic. Gin put Kagura down, held her shoulders and then he suddenly looked serious. Gin put on a sly smile.

"Kagura, can we talk for a bit?"

\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/\v/

**A/N Bye the way-aru, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. But I like the way how Sougo is caring and how he gets jealous, he looks so cute-aru. (Just imagine Kagura-chan said that) Damn my fangirling instincts are taking over me-aru and also because of this typhoon in our place, I can't go out today-aru :( **

**But don't worry I'll update as soon as possible okay-aru :3 (BTW I'm planning to have a one-shot for them.)  
**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi this is SakuraGirl18-aru. Thanks a lot for the reviews, I'm really happy-aru :) **

**But I might have to inform you that I will be busy starting from Dec. 10-21 because of school. There will be periodical exams, I still have to attend a regional press conference for 4 days, prepare for a celebration at school and prepare also for the Christmas party-aru. (I really need your support-aru) There might be a chance that I won't update within these two weeks. Gomennasai and please forgive me-aru.**

**But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible-aru :3 By the way for all OkiKagu fans (I always need a daily dose of OkiKagu, I'm sure you too.), I'll also try to make a one-shot for both of them, so be ready-aru. **

**(Hahaha I'm starting to speak like corner:Kagura's addicted to sokunbu while I'm addicted to fish crackers :) **

**I'm really sorry-aru and I promise to update soon-aru. Ja mata ne-aru! (see you later-aru!)**


	5. Talk

**A/N: Ohaiyou Minna-san! Sorry If I wasn't able to update for a while-aru. Gomennasai! I'm truly sorry-aru. But here's the fourth **

**chapter-aru. In addition I made some other fanfics namely "Don't fall for him" and an one-shot"Baka Gin-chan, Arigatou Danna" (it will **

**be posted later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"That bastard Kamui and his good for nothing pirates attacked me!"

Kagura sat cross-legged on the living room's couch fuming mad across the serious Gintoki and the motherly Shinpachi on the other couch. The Sadist just placed his head above his elbow-rested arm, suppporting it, on the arm of edge of the chair beside China and simply put on his habitual emotionless façade. He would confess to himself that he founds China's family problems quite interesting.

"Ne K-Kagura-chan, w-why did your brother attacked you?

Megane asked in a worried yet nervous tone, sweat flowing rapidly on his face. He knows how grievous a single Yato's strength is, as he witnessed Kagura-chan and Abuto's dreadful brawl in Yoshiwara, how Abuto almost killed him, how Kagura-chan's Yato blood awakened or how Umibouzu-san got angry. How much more if Kagura-chan's big brother does the trashing? It would be the end! He heard all about that psychotic onii-san of hers from Gin-san because Kagura doesn't want to talk about it. He heard about how he tried to kill Umibouzu, how he killed hundreds just to just to test his power and how he left his imouto crying.

"That psycho said something about killing me because of my growing power or something."

She found herself disgusted by his actions. Before he told her that he doesn't have use for weaklings and that she's weak and uninteresting. But now, he appears before her, announcing he wanted to kill her because she's growing strong and also forgetting the fact that she's his little sister. 'That good for nothing big brother!' China started stuffing some I mean a lot of strawberry cake from the box on the table swiftly into her pink mouth which made Okita smirk evilly.

Now we all know who bought and put something like tobasco sauce on her cake. As expected from the Bishonen who always plays pranks, fights and teases the China girl. Gorilla, I mean Kondo-san and Mayora regarded this behavior as how a sadist would show his affections to the girl he loves. He reflexively smacked their heads to each other's, turn his back on them and told them that he will go patrolling in a deadpanned tone. Of course it's just an excuse to slack off and I admit that he was pretty deep in thought.

"What?!" Gin jumped, spitting the strawberry milk he was drinking, panicking. Shinpachi just fainted on the ground and Sadaharu directly bit his head. "Your big brother's after us! This is bad, this is bad!" Gintoki kicked Sadaharu off Shinpachi and he starts shaking him cruelly. "Shinpachi, what are we gonna do? It's the end!" Shinpachi woke up, arranged his eyeglasses, ignoring the blood flowing on his face. "I don't know Gin-san!" The two just panicked all over the living room.

Meanwhile, the orange haired alien girl just sat there ignoring their commotion, staring on the ground, her ocean blue eyes was lost in nothingness, a scowl slowly forming on her pink lips. She stopped eating her strawberry cake which made the 1st division captain of the Shinsengumi dumbfounded that she did't feel how spicy the tobasco sauce he left on her cake. His crimson eyes were locked on her melancholic face; he started sensing a bit of worry for her.

Even though Kamui was a jerk, she still wanted to save him and become her beloved Aniki like everyone else's big brother. She is willing to forget all about their horrible past and forgive him of all the wrongdoings he has done just to be with him. 'I hope it's not too late.'

A gust of wind from the window passed them. It blew Kagura's vermillion locks off her face exposing her flowing tears from her enclosed eyes.

"Kagura-chan."

"Kagura."

Both Shinpachi and Gin halted their commotion and sat quietly back on the couch.

"I…miss…Kamui-nii..." It was a faint whisper. She didn't want anyone to hear except for herself. But unfortunately, the sadist beside her heard her it clearly. His eyes grew wider as he saw China crying. It was the first time he saw her so vulnerable and fragile. He wanted to hold her tight and say everything's all right and he will do exactly what he wanted.

The sadist stood up, slowly walked up to her while his head bowed down, covering his crimson eyes with his light brown locks and carried her like a princess, his right hand firmly placed at the back of her thigh and the other hand supporting her shoulders. Which left Gin and Shinpachi astonished by his actions.

Especially the girl was the most astounded. How the prince of the planet of the sadists could be reduced to a sweet bishonen boy?

"Sadist." There was no respond. He then started moving towards the door and turned his head towards Gin and Shinpachi.

"Danna, I'll take China outside for a while!" And with that the sadist left with China in his arms.

"Wait Okita-san!" Shinpachi started chasing them but was stopped by Gin.

"Shinpachi wait for a minute. Let us just trust Souichiro-kun to comfort Kagura for now."

* * *

**A/N: Well how do you find the fourth chapter-aru? Was it alright? **

**Oops I forgot, MERRY CHRISTMAS Minna-san! As a Christmas present I'll give you the fanfic "Baka Gin-chan, Arigatou Danna"**

**Its about OkiKagu's first sacred kiss, inspired from a post in Tumblr. I can't wait-aru!**

**And here are some cute vids of OkiKagu-aru (I found these in youtube-aru)  
**

**-(title: 【手書き金魂】 ク【沖神】 ****) watch?v=FEAGmfTIX1k&playnext=1&list=PLBA1DEBC9B82EF3C4&feature=results_main **

**-(title: 【手書き】沖神****MADⅡ) watch?v=bEIU01FHeAg**

**-(title:【手描き金魂】桜【土ミツ****(沖神****)】****) watch?v=-RDvPbuOVXM**

**I don't own these vids-aru. Credits to the owners. You can tell me what do you think about the vids-aru.  
**

**Well, I'll post the next chap soon-aru. Please wait-aru**

**Ja matte ne!**


	6. I'll Help You China

**A/N: Happy New Year Minna-san.  
**

**What are your new year resolutions-aru?  
**

**Mine is to eat more sukonbu-aru and to became stonger-aru! (Kagura mode: on)  
**

**Arigatou Minna-san for reviewing this fanfic! I'm really grateful-aru :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oi Sadist, where are you taking me-aru?!" She pouted at him.

The orange headed Yato girl struggled in the arms of the ever sadistic 1st Division Captain of the Shinsengumi as he walked down an unfamiliar route which she doesn't recognize. _Geez...Where is he taking me?_

_Ughh...damn. _He just saw her crying a while ago, much to her dismay he saw her so vulnerable, and then he suddenly carried her around without telling where is he taking her and with his expressionless face, she can't tell what's up with him. _His getting on my nerves. __What was he thinking anyways?_

The Sadist took a quick peek at her. She looked irritated but little teardrops are still visible at the sides of her eyelids and she looked quite tired from crying. He sighed.

Desperately, she punched, slapped him, and even pulled his hakama ( he didn't wear his Shinsengumi uniform) many times but the boy couldn't even choke out an answer.

"Damn Sadist, give me an answer!"

She struggled with all her might but his grip was incredibly firm, his eyebrows furrowed. This is getting pretty annoying for him. Kagura finally thought of a plan.

"Help! Rap-"

He covered her pink mouth with his free hand and instinctively smacked her orange head with a large blow.

"Oops, I knocked her out."

* * *

Poke.

The Sadist poked China's cute sleeping face with a Dango stick.

They were on a large hill, where he usually slacked off other than the park; Kagura was sleeping soundly while he sat beside and watched her sleep while eating some dangos. She was kinda cute. Her vermillion locks flew freely in the breeze. He touched her snow white skin but was amazed that it was very soft.

"Ouch that hurts-aru." She mumbled in her sleep as she rolled into another sleeping position and felt the hill's soft green grass.

"Oi China, I thought you like dangos." He took another bite from the dango stick and did it again.

Poke.

"Stop it Gin-chan-aru!"

Ouch. A tinge of jealousy flickered in his heart and a vein popped in his head. How dare she talk about Danna when she is with him, her sadistic rival.

"Oi China, your beloved Gin-chan is not here. It's me the Sadist and if you won't wake up, I'll eat all the dangos." He deadpanned but a hint of irritation was evident in his tone.

Silence. He waited for an answer and-

"Shut up and give me the damn dangos Sadist!"

She stood up which made the Sadist wide eyed.

But as she went near him she slipped when a rock blocked her right foot. The Sadist quickly stood up and grabbed her free hand in an attempt to save her before falling.

She took a quick peek behind her and she was dumbfounded when she realized they were on a large hill.

And because of her inhuman strength, unfortunately he fell with her.

THUD!

* * *

"Ouch. Why didn't you pull me on time?"

She found herself lying in pain and she opened her eyes only to find a pair of crimson orbs staring straight into her ocean blue ones. The two rivals found themselves mesmerized by each others beautiful orbs.

The Sadist and she were unusually very close to each other as he was lying on top of her, his hands at the side of her head, his legs trapping hers. Both of their faces became redder than tomatoes. Both hearts are pounding quickly.

She could feel his hot breath on her face as he his face was getting more closer to hers. But she can't stand the nervousness.

"Get off m-" The Sadist stuffed a dango into her mouth, stood up and climbed back at the top of that hill which made her dumbfounded. She swallowed the yummy dango and followed him.

"Give me more dangos Sadist." She sat beside him.

"I won't give you any if you tell me about you and your brother." He stuck out his tongue at her as he showed the plastic full of dangos at her face.

Kagura tried to grab it but he eventually pulled it back and placed it beside him.

"Fine. But I'll kill you if anyone finds out about this!" She viciously grabbed the bag full of dangos beside him and immediately munched on it. Sougo sighed.

"As you've heard my stupid big brother, Kamui, is the 7th division captain of the Harusame pirates. Well, he isn't sane. He became like this since he tried to kill Papi."

"Wait. He tried to kill his own father?" He raised an eyebrow. _Just how insane is her brother?_

"Yeah. Because of the stupid tradition he believed in which a Yato must kill his own parents to prove how strong he is." She chewed in another dango from the stick and the she sighed.

"In the end, he manged to rip off Papi's left arm. Papi was very angry at him at that time. Papi really wanted to kill him. But I stopped Papi before he almost killed Kamui because I don't want anyone to die especially if it was my brother."

She stopped eating as tears were beginning to form in her ocean blue orbs.

"In the end, Kamui left me and Papi never came back after that. They both left me with my sick mother, but...she...died." The girl hugged her knees, her tears started rolling down on her soft face.

Sougo's face wasn't emotionless anymore, he was worried with a tint of sadness.

"Even though Kamui's quite insane. I still wanted him to become my dear big brother!" She sobbed as she started standing up which alarmed Sougo.

"I better go home now. Gin-chan might be worried of me."

Sougo bowed down his head, his light brown locks covering his crimson eyes.

Kagura suddenly felt something warm snaking on her left wrist and it pulled her to him.

She landed on the Sadist's chest, wide eyed as he wrapped his strong arms around her and whispered to her ear.

"Don't talk... about Gintoki. Your with me, the Sadist, moron. Your hurting my feelings...you know. And...I'll help you China." He said with a hurt tone. It was really weird for him to talk like that. _Damn China, making me feel like this._

Those words made the tomboyish China girl pretty much...flustered in surprise, her heart beating so fast. Is she finally falling for him?

"I'll help you get back your big brother. I promise, so don't cry idiot." He tightened his grip around her, wanting to hold her forever like this.

The sadistic couple just stayed there, in that position for a few hours with Sougo comforting her. **(Aww...What a sweet couple-aru. Too bad it won't happen in my life. True story-aru. Huhu!)**

* * *

"So here's the Yorozuya."

The Sadist escorted Kagura to the Yorozuya since it was getting late and Danna might kill him if he left her alone. Well, that was kind of him.

He was about to leave when-

"Sadist wait!" Kagura tugged his hakama, making him lean down to her. His crimson eyes looking a bit curious at her actions.

This was the perfect chance for her.

She planted a cute and warm kiss on his left cheek making him blush furiously and his crimson eyes widened in surprise.

Kagura withdrawed and smiled sweetly at him, a tint of pink formed . A sweet smile she showed to him for the first time.

"Thanks Super Sadist. You must fulfill your promise or die."

And with that she entered the Yorozuya. Gin and Shinpachi finally put on their parental side again, they were so worried about her.

Sougo was left dumbfounded outside while holding his left cheek.

_Well, I gotta fulfill my promise. And damn I finally fell for her.  
_

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was the OkiKagu moment too much?  
**

**I promise to update as soon as possible-aru. :)  
**

**Well HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sayonara 2012, Konnichiwa 2013!  
**

**Ja matte ne!  
**


End file.
